


The Percabeth Collection

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AUs, Action, Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humans meet demigods, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Punk Percy, Reveal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: A collection of one-shots featured around the couple Percy and Annabeth. One-shots range from meeting them to head cannons and AUs.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 65





	1. Homework

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> It has been forever since I released any new chapters but I'm back. I recently started reading Percy Jackson and I finished PJO and HOO. Percabeth became my new favorite ship ever and possibly even my OTP. If anyone has also read The Hiccstrid Collection then you have a pretty good idea what this story will be about as well. This is going to be a collection of meeting percabeth other POVs and some punk!Percy as well.
> 
> This takes place after TLO.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson series all rights belong to Rick Riordan.

"Okay, what is 700 divided by the square root of 49?" Annabeth asked Percy.

Percy knitted his eyebrows in concentration. The math book staring back at him in his lap.

He huffed. "I don't know, 12?"

Annabeth sighed. "No SeaweedBrain its 100."

Percy groaned and threw the textbook on his bedroom floor to join his old clothes and wrappers. He slumped on the back of his bed.

"Why do I even have to learn math?" "Its not like I will ever need it."

Annabeth sat up from her laying position of his bed and joined him. "Because, its part of the educational system and it can come in great hand."

Percy cracked his infamous side smirk. "Oh yeah, like I'm ever going to face a monster where the only way to kill it is with math answers."

Annabeth clasps his hand with hers. "Its like that monster in the Labyrinth where I had to answer all those terrible riddles, it could happen with math equations."

Percy chuckled recalling the memory. "It would be fine because I know you will be right by my side answering those equations WiseGirl."

Annabeth intertwined both of their hands together. "How about I make you a deal SeaweedBrain?"

Percy quirked an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

Annabeth smiled. "For every answer that you get wrong I get to kiss you any where I want, if you get an answer right you get to kiss me any where you like...deal?"

"Or..." Percy pulled Annabeth down from her perched position hovering over him to now lying on his chest. "...we could just scrap this whole homework thing and just make out?" He said goofily.

Annabeth laughed. He tugged her in for a kiss but his lips collided with her fingertips. He let out a strangled moan.

"Come on Percy."

"All right I accept."

Annabeth smirked as she picked up his math book. "Page 437 problem 1."

Percy worked on it for a couple of minutes until he set his pencil down. Annabeth looked over his shoulder and shook her head. "You run the 3 through 38x plus 3 squared."

She kissed his cheek.

A half an hour has passed and Percy was on problem 13 and he still hasn't gotten one right. He was starting to get frustrated, showing it by snapping 2 pencil with one hand. He was also getting sexually frustrated, it didn't help that Annabeth was kissing him in the best places.

So far she kissed his cheek, his forehead, underside of his jaw, his neck, his nose, collarbone, eyebrow, sternum, his bicep, shoulder, stomach, and his shoulder blade. At one point she pushed his shirt up and kissed right above his belt buckle. It almost gave him a heart attack.

Annabeth sighed. "Wrong again Perce."

Percy gripped his pencil tightly and glared at the next problem, he failed to realize Annabeth lifting up the back of his shirt. She slowly placed his lips delicately against the small of his back opposite of his navel.

Percy gasps and broke his pencil again. Sparks shot up his spine sending jolts of bliss coursing through him. Annabeth laid her chin on his shoulder.

"You okay SeaweedBrain?"

The way she said that innocently drove him crazy. "You're going to kill me, you know that?"

She gave him that smile. "Next problem."

On question 22 Percy gave up.

"Come on let me just kiss you already!"

Annabeth laughed. "You have to get one problem, try this one." She pointed on the page.

Percy growled but tried the problem non the less. He let Annabeth look over it. She smirked.

"Looks like you finally got a problem right."

"Oh thank the Gods." Percy shoved his book and work off the bed. His mortal point was still sending jolts every now and then up his spine. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Annabeth wound her arms around his shoulders as he hands went to his hair. She replied back with just as much vigor.

The next day Percy returned to school with half finished homework.


	2. Melody

I swung my hits as I strutted down Goode hallway with my "friends" flanking each side of me. I scanned the lockers trying to find Hottie Jackson. My eyes zeroed in on him leaning against his locker with his foot up. He was looking extra good today with a tank top and shorts with chucks. I smirked swinging my hips more as I approached him.

For all of you losers who don't know me I'm Melody, just Melody. My parents are both top models and I live in a mansion. Hottie Jackson also known as Percy Jackson is the hottest guy in school. With his yummy six pack and that tattoo on his forearm that screams rebel. He is a the perfect package. What's better than the perfect guy going with the perfect girl?

Percy was laughing with his friends, most of them were from the swim team.

"Hey Percy." I purred.

He scratched the back of his neck. Aw he's nervous!

"Hi uh...Tiffany?"

"Its Melody but close enough!" I smiled showing my teeth.

I stared at him giving him my sexy stare while batting my eyelashes.

He scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Did you need something?"

"My parents are gone for the whole weekend so I thought you could come to my house." I told him sweetly.

"For what?" He quirked an eyebrow.

This was my chance. I moved closer to him and ran a finger down his chest.

"You and me could have some fun at my place."

I felt a tap in my shoulder.

A beautiful girl with blonde princess curls appeared before me with her arms crossed.

"First off its you and I and secondly what are you doing with my boyfriend?"

"Your boyfriend?"

Percy kicked off the lockers. "Annabeth!" "What are you doing here?"

The commotion had the whole hallways attention towards them.

He locked his arms around her waist tightly. Annabeth smiled as she caressed his face.

"You are needed at camp."

"You do realize you've been here for a good 6 minutes and I still haven't kissed you yet?" Percy asked her.

Some girls awed at the sweet comment. I looked on in disgust. Who is she to come waltzing in and stealing my man?!

Annabeth wrapped her arms lazily around his neck. "What are you waiting for SeaweedBrain?"

Percy smirked and brought her in for a passionate kiss. His friends and other guys wolf whistled and the girls awed. Annabeth broke the kiss.

"Um excuse me?" "Percy is my boyfriend!" I shouted at her.

Percy ran a hand through his hair. "Look Tiffany I don't like you, I have the best girlfriend in the world."

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I glanced around to see almost the entire school looking at me in disgust and shame. I became desperate and went in to slap that bitch's face.

Instead of hearing the satisfying slap she caught my wrist. She squeezed my wrist and pushed it up against my back. That bitch just ruined my 200 dollar manicure.

"Big mistake." She growled at me.

She cranked back harder.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I yelled.

"If you ever bother Percy again, I won't be afraid to break your arm."

Percy was trying hard to cover his laughs and nerds and other losers that I bullied were laughing loudly at me.

Tears made their way down my face. With one last huff me I ran into the bathroom.

I heard the applause after I ran and it became louder after Percy and Annabitch shared another kiss.


	3. Brad

Annabeth was wearing a navy blue dress today which captured the attention of many boys in school. None of them was more interested than Brad Cast. He was leaning against the lockers when she came strutting down the hallway. He wolf whistled at her only to receive the finger from her. He frowned as his buddies laughed.

He spotted loner Percy Jackson smirking at the exchange. Brad sneered. He hated Percy Jackson. He thought he was all tough with his piercing and tattoos. Anyone could get an eyebrow and lip piercing and call themselves punk. Some girls found him attractive with his muscular frame along with his pitch black hair that was extremely messy and had the tips of his fringe dyed blue. Rumor has it he got a new tattoo yesterday which brings him to a total of 3 now. He has his most visible one which is a complete right arm sleeve of waves, a huge detailed trident is on his right ribs.

Annabeth stopped near him to talk to some of her friends. Percy was with his other goth cousin Nico. Nico elbowed him lightly and nodded towards Annabeth. Percy smiled and walked over to her.

"Chase."

"Jackson." She replied back just as quickly. "Are you here to copy my english homework?"

Percy ran his tongue across his kind of small steel lip ring. "Nah Paul lets me off the hook, I just wanted you to be the first to see my new tattoo."

Annabeth chuckled and quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" "I feel so honored." Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

Percy pulled down the collar of his black sweatshirt. On his right collarbone was Mom in a blue wavy font.

Annabeth had small smile on her face. "She is going to kill you."

Percy laughed and shrugged. "She won't kill me that much since this tattoo is for her." "So WiseGirl what do you think?"

She ghosted a finger over it. "I like it SeaweedBrain, Sally is such a wonderful mom."

Brad was snapped out of his stupor by one of his friends.

"Hey since when did Annababe and Jackson become so close?"

His other friend smacked his arm. "Dude they were partners for that huge midterm project that took months to complete."

He nodded his head in understanding.

Brad snorted. "Who cares, I'm going to make my move on her especially in that nice dress that shows her ass."

Brad walked confidently up to the pair.

"Hey Annababe, want to go out with me?" "Great I will pick you up at 7 and then we can have some fun at my house." He winked.

Percy quirked his eyebrow making his vertical steel dots gleam.

"My name is Annabeth and secondly no." She narrowed her eyes.

"Come on babe its not like you have a boyfriend." Brad said it loud enough to catch the attention of students milling the hallway to stop and watch.

"Yeah I do, so get out of my face." Annabeth turned to leave.

Brad grabbed her wrist. Percy bristled.

"Annababe give me a chance I can rock your world." Then Brad did the unthinkable and grabbed her ass. Annabeth gasped and Percy let out a feral growl and launched himself at Brad.

Percy grabbed him with one hand on his throat as he held up above the ground against the lockers. Everyone in the halls were frozen silent.

"Don't you ever touch her again or I will end you." Percy snarled at him.

Brad was turning slightly purple from the lack of oxygen.

"Why do you care Jackson?" He wheezed out.

This was the question on most students minds right now. Why would the loner Percy Jackson care about the girly and popular Annabeth Chase?

Without missing a beat or breaking eye contact with him Percy answered,

"Because she is my girl."

Annabeth finally intervened. "Drop him Perce."

Not wasting a second Percy dropped him in a heap. Annabeth nodded towards the crumpled pile that was Brad. Percy got the message and grabbed him by the collar and held his arms behind his back.

Annabeth took the opportunity to punch him straight in the gut. The wind being knocked out of him could be heard throughout the whole hallway.

Brad was hunched over drawing in ragged breaths. Percy finished him by delivering a punch to his face causing his nose to start bleeding. Percy grabbed him by the collar again.

"Do not touch her or look at her again, do I make my self clear Cast?"

Dazed and confused he nodded. Percy dropped him once more and left him lying there.

Percy held open the door for Annabeth as they both walked out of the school building.


	4. Stacy

English was the last class of the day and it was also my favorite. My name is Stacy. My teacher, Mr. Blofis is the best and I'm not just saying that because I'm a nerd, almost everyone from the populars to the nerds love him. I was sitting in class while he was teaching. He said something and Percy Jackson made a sarcastic, sassy comment. The whole class laughed except for me. The popular football player Jeff laughed and gave Percy a high-five.

I don't get why everyone likes Percy. To me he is just another jock and player. He is constantly surrounded by girls that I am pretty sure he hooks up with. He isn't the sharpest tool in the shed and he constantly disrupts class by making comments to get others to laugh. I just roll my eyes at his antics until the bell rings.

I mostly spend my time after school in the library before I get picked up. I was currently reading one of my favorite books when one of the most beautiful girls walk in. I never saw her before so she must be a new student. She takes a seat next to me.

She glanced over to see what I was reading. "Sorry to interrupt but that is one of my favorite books."

My eyes widened because no one has ever taken an interest into what I read. Her eyes were grey and held intelligence. She must have taken in my shocked expression.

"Sorry, my name is Annabeth." She held out her hand and I shook it. She had one strong grip.

"I'm Stacy." "I'm not trying to be rude or anything but are you a new student?" "I never saw you here before."

She gave a light laugh. "No I'm just waiting for my boyfriend."

"Oh, who is your boyfriend, I might know him." I told her.

It probably was the most smartest guy in school Greg or maybe a nerd like Fred or something. She seemed too smart to hang out with jocks.

Her mouth was open like she was about to answer but her face brightened once she glanced at the door. I followed her eyes to see Percy Jackson walk through with his backpack hanging low on his back.

"There he is right now." Annabeth answered.

Percy spotted Annabeth and gave a trouble maker smile.

He approached her and kissed the top of her head.

"Should have known you were in here." He chuckled as he wedged himself in the same chair as her.

Annabeth instantly put her legs over his lap and snuggled closer to him as Percy had an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Where else am I suppose to go SeaweedBrain when you insist on taking forever to pack up?" She teased him.

I stared at them in confusion as I pretended on going back to reading my book.

"What ever WiseGirl, but I'm happy you're here to spend the weekend with me." Percy laced his fingers with hers and placed them over his heart.

"Yeah me too, now lets go Sally was baking cookies when I left."

Percy suddenly jumped up out of the chair they had been sharing.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" He asked bewildered.

Annabeth laughed. Percy was about to run out of here but Annabeth stopped him.

"Don't run, I'm tired from the flight." She whined.

Percy motioned for her to jump on his back. She did and he automatically held her legs like it was the easiest thing in the world. Percy acted like she weighed a feather.

Annabeth kissed his neck which he hummed in delight.

"I love you,right?"

"Love you too Perce."

Annabeth buried her head into his shoulder and neck.

I just stood shocked at how considerate Percy was.

Annabeth did call back to me though. "It was nice talking to you."

This might have been the first time Percy even noticed I was there since he was so raptured with Annabeth.

"See ya in English Stacy!"

If I wasn't already shocked my eyes would have been the size of dinner plates. The hottest and most popular guy in Goode knew my name and even the subject we shared.

Maybe Percy wasn't such a bad guy after all.


	5. Jeff

"So Perce are we still on at your house tonight?" I asked my close friend Percy.

Our friend group was suppose to hang out at Percy's and play some video games. Percy grimaced slightly.

"I don't know guys I have some of my camp friends coming over."

The elusive camp that he always mentions and he says we can never go too.

Our group consisted of me, Percy, Nick, Paige, and Quinn. Me and Paige were dating and Quinn has the biggest crush on Percy but he is just so oblivious about it. We tried numerous times to get them together but he hasn't noticed any of it.

We were all popular but we weren't the popular jerk group. I am assistant captain of the swim team and I'm a decent football player. Percy is captain of the swim team, Nick was captain of wrestling, Paige was captain of soccer and she also swims for the girls team, and Quinn is on the volleyball team but she kind of sucks. Don't tell her I said that though. We try to support her as best she can but I think this Percy obsession is getting into her head a little to much.

"Can't we meet some of your camp friends?" I asked him.

He was silent for a minute seemingly debating in his head. He ended up sighing in defeat. "All right let's go then."

We got into his blue Maserati, a present he got from his dad. He parked in the apartment parking lot. We rode up the elevator to the 4th floor and found his door. Percy unlocked it with his keys.

"I'm home!" Percy shouted.

Varying shouts greeted him from Kelp Head to Aquaman.

Ms. Jackson seemed to be making blue chocolate chip cookies with the help of 3 beautiful girls. The first one was blonde and had princess curls. She turned around to hide away from Percy which confused me but I let it go. There was also a dark skinned girl like a cherokee background. Her hair was choppy and she had a feather tucked into it but her eyes were the strangest yet prettiest as they seemed to constantly change color. The last girl to help looked younger as she was dark skinned and had really curly dark caramel hair.

There was 4 guys sitting on the couch and a girl sitting on a chair in the living room.

The first guy had a muscular frame with broad shoulders. He had short blonde hair and the most electric blue eyes. Next to him was basically a latino elf. He had curly brown hair and this energy about him. The buffest guy was next to him as he almost took up the while couch. He was asian and very cropped black hair. Then last was a pale olive shade guy with dark onyx hair that got into his eyes.

The girl sitting on the chair looked tough. She had short black hair with this weird circlet in her hair. She too had electric blue eyes which made me think she was related to the first guy.

"Percy your home, just in time for cookies." Ms. Jackson told him.

Percy had a wide grin on his face.

"I also have my school friends with me that wanted to hang out." He told them.

Percy's camp friends got up to greet him.

He bro hugged the blonde haired guy, high-fived the elf, fist bumped the buff guy and the goth dude. He hugged the girls but he seemed to be looking for someone else.

"Is Annabeth not here?" He asked them.

"Sorry bro she couldn't make it." The blonde guy told him.

Percy's smile lessened and his eyes dimmed.

The prettiest girl with blonde hair snuck up behind him and jumped on his back. Percy stiffened but once he heard her laugh he became all bright and happy again.

"WiseGirl you're here!"

He spun her around to face him and kissed her. His other camp friends groaned and rolled their eyes good naturally.

Me and my other friends glanced at Quinn to see her devastated face. She looked like she was about to cry but she held it together.

"Okay Percabeth break it up, we get enough of that at camp." The punk girl muttered.

They did break apart but not before Percy buried his head into her neck and hair almost like he was inhaling her. Their camp friends looked on with saddened expressions. The girl had her arms around his neck and her hands trailed soothingly through his hair. Percy had her hands on her waist pulling her close.

Why? I don't know. My group looked on awkwardly and it felt like we weren't supposed to be there.

"I missed you." Percy muffled voice came through breaking the silence.

"I know, I missed you too, its been months." She answered back.

They finally broke apart completely and Percy cleared his throat as he addressed us.

"Guys these are my friends from camp."

He started with the guys first. "This is my cousin and bro Jason as he pointed to the blonde guy, this is Leo the fun guy he nodded towards the latino elf, Frank he gestured towards the buff guy and my cousin Nico, he pointed to the goth guy."

Next was the girls. "The crazy cherokee girl is Piper who is the girlfriend of Jason, then the younger one is Hazel who is Frank's girlfriend and this PineconeFace is my cousin Thalia, he pointed towards the goth chick."

"Not going to introduce me SeaweedBrain?" The blonde chirped who had a hand in the back of Percy's jean pocket while he had an arm around her shoulder.

He had a hut expression on his face. "No, I was saving the best for last-he directed his attention back to us again-this is my amazing girlfriend Annabeth."

I'm not going to lie, I'm slightly disappointed that Annabeth was taken but I can just see the love radiating off of them. Quinn pretended to get a phone call.

"I'm sorry Percy but that was my mom, I have to go." She told us.

Percy bought it of course but none of us did since we know about her crush on him.

She left without saying goodbye and the faint sound of crying could be heard.

We all hung out in the living room for a while and Percy and Annabeth disappeared into the hallway. They all seemed really cool but I can't help but feel like my and my group just don't belong here. Its obvious that Percy is a lot closer to them than us and I'm okay with that, most of them are his family anyway.

A couple minutes passed.

"Where did Percy and Annabeth go?" My girlfriend Paige asked.

"They are probably back in Percy's room getting reacquainted." Leo smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Piper elbowed him in the ribs as he laughed.

They did come out after good 20 minutes with their hair all mussed up and lips red and bruised.

The guys decided to play COD and the girls watched. We couldn't get passed this one section though on zombies and it was pissing us off.

"That is the 6th time we failed at the exact same spot!" Nick yelled.

"WiseGirl we need you." Percy called into the kitchen for Annabeth.

"What do you need?" She asked as she munched on a cookie.

Percy gave her his famous baby seal face. "We can't get passed this level and need your help."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes before agreeing.

Percy, Jason and Leo who were playing with me and Nick whooped in delight.

I quirked my eyebrow. "Are you sure you can handle this Annabeth?" I asked her.

Annabeth cracked her knuckles. "Watch me."

In 2 minutes she completed the level without using our help. Me and Nick's eyes were huge and Nick's jaw was down to the floor. I broke the silence though and turned to Percy.

"Dude, your girlfriend is the best."

Percy had a smug look on his face as he stretch and crossed his ankles.

"Yeah, I know."

That's how I met Percy's cool camp friends and his kick ass girlfriend.


	6. America's Got Talent

Annabeth had butterflies in her stomach. With her was Percy. Her family and Percy's were in the crowd somewhere close. She looked on from the curtain at the current act going on. All four judges pressed their red buttons stopping the singing performance. The girl looked on innocently not knowing why the buzzed all four X's at her. Simon Cowell started of the judging.

"Okay, let me stop you there, that was one of the worst singing performances I have ever heard, it sounded like a cat being strangled." He said monotonously.

The girl who looked like she as 19 had tears in her eyes. The other 3 gave her critiques and all voted no.

Percy broke her thoughts by wrapping an arm around her. "You are going to do fine." He soothed.

"This is still a bad idea." She told him.

Percy stood in front of her as he held her arms. "You Annabeth Chase have the most amazing voice ever and if those 4 judges can't see that then it's their loss okay?"

Annabeth only replied by hugging him tightly before the stage manager called up the next act which was her.

"Go get em Wise Girl." Percy smiled goofily and winked.

Annabeth nodded her head before entering the stage from the side. She wasn't dressed fancily as she opted for her jeans, a grey shirt and her beat up converse.

The camera was now on her allowing the viewers at home to see.

Heidi Klum took charge to ask her the standard questions.

"Hello what is your name?"

Annabeth took a deep breath and put up her confidant front.

"Hey, I'm Annabeth Chase."

The crowd slightly cheered.

"And what do you do and what are you going to do for us today?"

"I'm an architect major in college and I will be singing Stand in the Rain by Superchick."

"Alright then best of luck."

Annabeth took a deep breath and looked over at the side of the stage to let them know to start the track.

_She never slows down_

_From the moment she opened her mouth and started the judges eyebrows rose and their eyes widened in wonder._

_She doesn't know why, but she knows that when she's all alone_

_Feels like it's all coming down_

_She won't turn around_

_Shadows are long, and she fears if she cries...that first tear..._

_The tears will not stop...raining down_

_So stand in the rain_

_The crowd cheered as she hit the high note and she saw Howie mouth wow over to Mel B who smiled wide and nodded._

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down._

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown, and one day, what's lost, can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

_The crowd cheered loudly as some rose out of their seats as the song goes into an instrumental. Annabeth smiled widely as she put more meaning and feeling behind each word._

_She won't make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with herself_

_And the fears whispering, if she stands, she'll fall down_

_She wants to be found_

_The only way out is through everything_

_She's running from, wants to give up and lie down_

_So Stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain, and you won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

The song finished and Annabeth was breathless.

The crowd and judges were up on their feet clapping. The applause settled down and the judges took their seats. Most of the crowd was chanting something but it was too garbled for Annabeth to here correctly but it seemed the judges knew what they were talking about.

All of a sudden Simon reached over and pressed the golden button. The crowd cheered impossibly louder and Annabeth had to put a hand over her mouth to cover her shock. Unshed tears shined in her eyes and she looked over at the side to Percy. He couldn't contain his excitement and met her on stage to scoop her up in a huge hug.

Annabeth wrapped her legs around his hips and hung on to him tightly.

"I am so proud of you." He whispered in her ear. He set her down but didn't let go of her as Percy brought her in for a searing kiss to convey how proud he was in her.

The crowd actually awed and clapped louder and whistled.

Annabeth finally realizing that all of America was watching this she broke the kiss and blushed. Percy faced the crowd for the first time and pink rose on his cheeks. The roar died down. Percy kept an arm wrapped around her waist.

Howie started, "You did so well that we don't have to critique you but lets have some comments Heidi."

The crowd cheered and Annabeth ran a hand through her pony tail.

Heidi went. "Not only are you beautiful but you can sing too, you are the full package."

Annabeth smiled widely and Percy kissed the side of her head.

Mel B slow clapped. "Annabeth that was the audition everyone has to beat."

The crowd cheered and whistled.

Simon was next and this was the judge that Annabeth was the most worried about.

"I have to say that when you first walked on that stage I thought you would be terrible but when you started to sing it changed my whole view." "I think we have found a star today."

"Fantastic job we will see you at the live shows." Heidi closed.

The crowd cheered once again. Percy picked up Annabeth bridal style unexpectedly.

Annabeth laughed. "Percy!"

He carried her all the way out the stage and to the exit.

The judges were getting ready for the next act.

"She was one of the best singers her age I have ever heard." Howie commented.

Mel B gushed. Forget about her singing, her and her boyfriend are the cutest ever."


	7. Miss Adams

The mailman gave me the wrong mail again! This is just ridiculous, once was a mistake but the third time! Someone needs to get fired.

This mail belonged to Sally Jackson who lives a few doors down the hallway from me. Its about 5 o'clock in the afternoon so around dinner time, she should be home.

I usually don't talk to Sally, we know each other but I wouldn't call her a friend. I wrapped myself in a shawl since the building was chilly and walked a couple doors down and knocked.

I waited a few seconds until the door opened. Sally was in comfy clothes appearing to be writing. She looked surprised by my visit.

"Miss Adams, what a surprise!"

"Sorry to bother you but I received some of your mail in my mailbox today." I told her handing over some letters and magazines.

"Oh thank you, um you can come in if you like I was just making some tea."

I let out a small smile. "I appreciate some."

She ushered me in and closed the door lightly behind her. For some reason she was acting quietly.

Sally went into the kitchen to make some tea while I sat on the edge of the couch in the living room. I started to glance up around the house trying to keep myself occupied.

This house was seemed very warm and inviting especially compared to my apartment that always seemed cold and unwelcoming.

I chanced a glance behind me to see a short hallway splitting into 3 doors. One was a master bedroom which must have been Sally's and her new husband Paul's. The next to it was probably the bathroom. The last room was across the master bedroom. This door was left completely wide open.

The room seemed to belong to a teenage boy. The room was dark with the curtains drawn and the lights off but the lights from the living room begrudgingly made its way through just enough to see.

Clothes and wrappers littered the floor and small desk. The room walls were painted a soft blue and the bed sheets were all variations of blue. I deduced this guy liked the color blue a lot.

The bed was a queen tucked into a corner of the room just in front of the door. A massive lump was in the sheets. I could just make out a male bare arm wrapped tightly around something smaller.

My eyes widened at the realization that Sally's son was sleeping with someone. I run quietly as possible into the kitchen where Sally was just about to pour tea into the mugs.

Confusion riddled her face at my panicked expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Sally, I'm not sure if your away of this but your son is sleeping with someone else in his room, I don't know about you but I know how teen's minds worked."

Now I never had any kids but I watch a lot of reality television and nothing good comes from two teenagers sleeping in the same bed.

Her ears turned red either from embarrassment or anger. I wasn't 100 percent sure yet.

"I know Percy and Annabeth, they wouldn't be doing that." She sharply replied.

I raised my eyebrows. What kind of parent has that much trust in their kids?

I was about to make a comeback but the white swing door opened to reveal a shirtless male teenager.

He didn't seem to see us yet as he yawned and made a show of stretching his arms.

I have to admit if I was a teenager I wouldn't have minded trying to get to know him better.

Thank God though he had pants on even though his dark wash jeans hung extremely low on his hips, showing the full waistband of a pair of black Calvin Klein boxers.

After he made a show of stretching and ruffling his hair even more, he looked up.

So this must have been Percy, Sally had mentioned.

Once Percy looked up and saw both of us in mid sentence his face blossomed full pink.

He cleared his throat and gave a timid wave.

"Uh...hey?"

"Perseus, where is your shirt?" Sally asked since she was the first to snap out of the trance.

His ears turned red and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Annabeth got cold so I gave her my sweatshirt I was wearing."

"And Paul said chivalry was dead." Sally mused.

I didn't understand how she just brushed this off so quickly.

Percy shrugged adorably with his hands in his jean pockets.

"I learned from the best." He then proceeded to bend down and kiss his mother's cheek.

It clicked in my brain what his game was. He was one of those kids that pretended to be super polite and nice but in reality he is nothing but a jerk.

"Oh Percy this is Miss. Adams from a few doors up, she came to hand us some mail that was mistakenly given to her."

"Cool, sorry to interrupt tea time but I came for some caffeine."

"I thought you were taking a power nap with Annabeth?" Sally questioned.

"I was but I'm behind nap schedule, instead of this being my third its only my first today."

I seemed to become unfrozen from my shock as I blurted out, "Why do you take so many naps?"

He was unfazed by the question.

"Its hard being invulnerable." He winked at me.

What was that supposed to mean?

Sally filled in the lull in conversation. "Is Annabeth still sleeping?"

Percy bit the corner of his lip softly and nodded.

Just looking at the lovesick expression on Percy's face I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Are you sure you two were just sleeping?"

Percy's expression turned from lovesick to bewildered.

"What!" "No me and Annabeth don't roll like that!"

Just then a teenage girl walked through the kitchen door redoing her pony tail.

"Keep it down Seaweed Brain, I'm trying to sleep." She yawned.

This was Annabeth. She was prettier than I expected that is for sure. If I only looked like that in my teen years...sigh.

She had on a long burgundy sweatshirt that went down mid thigh. Apparently she was't wearing any pants!

"I told you Sally this girl isn't even wearing pants!" My shrill voice must have snapped Annabeth out of her stupor because she lifted of the sweatshirt to show a pair of ripped jean shorts.

Annabeth had an annoyed face like she had dealt with this before. My face turned red with embarrassment. I see no way of coming back from this awkward misunderstanding.

"Rain check on the tea Sally I better be going now."

Without waiting for a reply I hurriedly made my way out the door.


	8. New Tattoo

It was Annabeth's birthday today and Percy had no idea what to get her. What do girls like? Make-up? He had no idea what brand or kind she wears. Clothes? She told him she already has too many articles.

He's a punk and she was a girly girl, they are total opposites but Percy really wants to do something that is meaningful to show how much he loves her.

Percy has been running the wood floors of his bedroom thin from pacing back and forth. Annabeth would be coming to his house in a couple of hours for a special birthday dinner and cake.

He looked himself in the mirror on his dresser and rubbed his neck with his right hand. He quirked an eyebrow at his full wave sleeve and smirked getting an idea.

Percy laced his black boots and grabbed his keys. The shop was a little ways out so it took almost an half an hour to get there. It really shouldn't take that long since it was going to be simple.

The bell attached to the door sounded off at the prospect of a new customer. The walls were covered in artwork and vintage guitars. He stalked up to the dark counter. There was a line of people inside even though it wasn't their busy hour.

Percy groaned in annoyance. There was no way in hell was he waiting in line. Instead he just skipped ahead to the front to most of the other customers complaints. He ignored them for now as he was focused on the mission.

"Knock, knock Austin are you here?" Percy called into the back of the shop.

A curse was heard coming from the back and a tough looking guy emerged.

He was in his late 20's and covered head to toe in tattoos. Standing at 6 feet 2 inches he looked hella intimidating. He had gauges in his ears that weren't too big, a couple of eyebrow piercings and septum ring, he was the definition of punk.

"Well, I be damned, its Percy Jackson!" The man called.

"Austin!" "You've changed since the last time I saw you." Percy laughed.

"It's the hair isn't?" "Or the new tattoos I got?" He chuckled.

His brown hair were shaved at the sides and back letting it kind of long at the top but instead of his normal brown hair was red.

"I see you took my advice on getting a dye job." Percy said referencing to his own blue fringe.

Austin punched him in the shoulder. "You wish."

Percy laughed.

"Any ways, what can I do for you Perce?"

"I came to get another one and who's the better man to do it than the guy who did my three others."

"Excellent, I'm excited to see how this one is going to turn out, follow me back."

A good 5 to 15 minutes passed and Percy was done and headed back home.

He changed clothes to look nicer for Annabeth.

Now Sally and Paul were both out of town for some writing convention or something but they already wished Annabeth a happy birthday and given her a gift.

Percy was currently wearing a blue and black flannel and his nicest pair of black jeans when the door bell rang.

He smiled knowing it was probably Annabeth. He opened the door and Wise Girl was standing there in all her glory wearing a stunningly simple white dress.

"You look beautiful as usual." Percy greeted.

Annabeth pecked his lips in thanks. "You don't look half bad either Seaweed Brain." "You've finally taken my advice to wear clothes other than black."

Percy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on I have you birthday dinner all set up." He tugged her into the kitchen.

Flowers were set in the middle of the table along with some candles.

"Looks lovely Percy."

He shrugged. "I try."

After dinner and Annabeth's birthday cupcake it was time for his gift to her.

He started to get nervous. What if she didn't like it?

They were sitting on the couch watching some tv. Annabeth sensed his nervousness and grabbed his hand.

"You okay Percy?"

"Yeah, um...come here."

He got up to go to his bedroom and she followed reluctantly.

Percy held his hands up.

"So I'm not sure if you are gong to like it or not but I really wanted to show you how much you mean to me."

He took a deep breath and pulled his flannel over his head.

Annabeth gasped as she saw it right away.

Over his heart was Annabeth in delicate cursive.

"Percy is this real?" She took a step closer afraid to touch it.

"Yeah, my pal Austin tattooed it on me a couple of hours ago."

Annabeth traced her name gently enticing a small flinch from Percy.

She rested her head on his collarbone still looking at the new tattoo closely.

"Are you sure you aren't going to regret it?" She asked him softly.

Percy held her by her waist. "No, you're a huge part of my life that I never want to forget even if I'm with someone else, which is unlikely."

He felt her smile on his skin.

Annabeth tilted her head up to give him a slow kiss and then lightly brushed her lips on the still healing tattoo.

It was approved.


	9. Family Reunion

"We can just turn around right now Percy and spend a day by ourselves." Annabeth told him.

"You promised your dad you will be here." He reminded.

"But that was before realizing that its mostly going to be Helen's family there." She pouted.

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

Annabeth turned to Percy looking exasperated. "It is Percy, they just all think I'm just the daughter of someone my dad knocked up."

Percy laced their hands together in the middle of the car seats.

"We can stay for an hour or two and then we can ditch."

Annabeth sighed. "Okay Seaweed Brain."

Percy slowed as he pulled into a packed driveway.

"Hey, I love you." He said to her seriously.

She gave a smile. "Love you too."

The family gathering wasn't actually held inside the house but in this huge backyard. Most of the family was ail ready there including Fredrick and the twins.

Out of Annabeth's extended family only her dad, the twins, and her grandparents on her dad's side are the only relatives that like her. She was still trying to fix the relationship with Helen but even that is a slow process.

Fredrick was the first one to spot them.

"Annabeth!"

"I'm so happy you made it!" He hugged her.

She returned it. Annabeth loved having a dad back in her life again. He started listening and paying attention to her more and basically being the father she never really had growing up.

He shook hands with Percy.

"Percy its good to see you too."

Percy shrugged. "Nice to see you again sir."

Fredrick smiled brightly. "He's a keeper Annabeth."

Her cheeks turned rosy. "Dad you told me the last time."

"I know, but I really like him." He chirped.

"It's an honor to be invited Mr. Chase."

"It wouldn't feel right without you, you are part of the family."

Percy smiled and nodded.

Fredrick was called away by Helen.

Now alone again Annabeth surveyed her surroundings and took into account all the glares from Helen's family. Fredrick's only family was his parents. The others were Helen's parents, siblings, nieces and nephews, and cousins.

Annabeth smoothed down the shirt she was wearing. "Maybe we should have invited Thalia."

Percy almost laughed. "Are you kidding me?" "She would get thrown out in a matter of 5 minutes with all those glares coming our way."

"Still I wouldn't have minded her hitting at least hitting someone."

Annabeth pulled Percy too afraid to let go of him.

"Well, isn't it Annabeth Chase." A snooty voice arose behind them.

Annabeth flinched and pleaded to the gods in her head. She took a deep breath before turning her and Percy around.

"Hey Mariah, it has been awhile."

"Sure has, but why are you here?" "Last time I checked you ran away to some camp."

Annabeth clenched her fist to her side.

"Yes...well things change and here I am."

Mariah ignored her for a second to focus her eyes on Percy.

"Hello handsome, I'm Mariah, Annabeth's hotter cousin." She finished the delivery off with a creepy wave.

Percy grimaced slightly. "Uh...hey...I'm Percy Annabeth's boyfriend."

Mariah's eyes widened for a second in surprise and then promptly fell into laughter.

Percy kept a hand on Annabeth's waist tight where her dagger lies, because if she gets her hands on it things are going to get messy.

Mariah seemed to recover from her laugh attack. "You-you are with her?" "That is the funniest thing I have ever heard!" "Now honey I know you can do better." She pulled subtly at her top pulling it down ever so slightly.

Percy pulled his eyes away. "Yeah look I've known Annabeth since we were 12 and I love her so it ain't going to happen anytime soon."

Mariah hummphed and took a step closer towards Percy. Annabeth intercepted her by stepping right in front of him.

The girls continued their stare down until Annabeth's name was called over.

She gave Mariah her famous death glare before her and Percy made their way to the voice.

It ended up being Helen that called her and with her was her sister and parents.

"Skate, I'm going to be butchered alive." Annabeth cursed.

Percy pulled her tighter against him.

"Annabeth there you are, I'm glad you can make it." Helen greeted.

Annabeth was told straight away by her tone of voice she was certainly not welcome at this party.

"So am I, I'm so glad Dad invited me and Percy to attended."

Helen grimaced slightly but covered it well with a smile.

"So Annabeth how are things going with you?" Helen's sister asked.

"I spend my time in New York so I can work on my mother's project."

"Oh but you don't have any family living there, where do you live?" She feigned curiosity.

"Camp or Percy's house." Annabeth said tightly.

"And this must be Percy I presume?"

"Yeah he's my boyfriend."

Everyone except Helen raised their eyebrows in surprise and clearly not hiding their disgust.

"Percy right?" "You can do so much better." The aunt commented.

Annabeth had her hand right on top of Percy's that was on her waist.

"Uh no I don't think I can she helps me with everything and I known her since 12 at camp."

The grandmother started to butt into the conversation.

"Ugh, there is that retched camp again." "Isn't it for special children?"

Annabeth casted a hard glare at her. "That 'retched' camp is my home since I apparently wasn't welcomed here." "The campers are far better people than any of you ungratefuls here, you have no idea what we all go through."

The grandmother was about to snap a reply back but a puff of smoke appeared close to them. It drew the attention of the whole family. Out of the smoke appeared a gorgeous woman with long curly black hair and intelligent grey eyes.

"Mom?" Annabeth shouted.

Athena gave her a smile. "Hello Annabeth."

She rolled her eyes. "Perseus."

Percy knelt out of respect because he really didn't feel like being turned into an owl at the moment. "Lady Athena."

Fredrick seemed to be the only one to snap out of his stupor. "Athena, what are you doing here?"

She gave him a small smile. "Fredrick, its good to see you again."

He gave a small half smile. "Likewise."

At seeing her husband seemingly being flirted with Helen interrupted.

"I don't know who you are but this is a family reunion!"

Unperturbed by the sudden aggressiveness Athena shrugged on by.

"Of course, that's why I'm here, I am Annabeth's mother and I just had to pop up to set the record straight if you all insist on treating her like trash."

"Who are you to command such things?" The grandmother told her.

Athena sighed and snapped her fingers causing the grandmother to turn into a frail owl. The rest of the family screamed. Percy laughed not being able to contain it.

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy so you all better listen."

Percy snapped his fingers. "Oh damn she told y'all."

Annabeth sharply elbowed him and Athena sent him a glare which he promptly shut up and put his hands in a surrender pose.

"Annabeth and Percy both risked themselves to save all of your puny mortal lives."

"Bull!" "What has she done for us!" Someone shouted.

"Annabeth daughter of me and Percy son of Poseidon saved Olympus and the world from utter destruction from Kronos the titan."

"Without them human kind would have been subject to slavery and extermination."

"Now the next time you talk badly about my favorite daughter you will end up like dear old granny here."

The owl that was once the grandmother hooted before flying away.

Athena then poofed back up to Olympus.

"Uh...Seaweed Brain, I think now is a great time to leave." Annabeth suggested as she started to back up slowly.

"Yeah...I'm right behind you Wise Girl."

They promptly took off running to the car.


	10. Gym Class

"Did you here about what we're doing in gym today?" One of Annabeth's friends asked her.

"Whatever it is it can't be that bad." Annabeth shrugged.

Her friends Gabby and Shelly sighed in frustration but didn't push it.

Annabeth loved gym class after Gaia was put back to sleep there wasn't a lot of monsters to bother them but she had to get rid of her anger somehow so gym was the next best solution. The best part was her gym teacher was Coach Hedge which certainly guaranteed a fun time.

Annabeth and her friends were lined up with the rest of her class. A row of wooden swords caught her eye and she smirked a bit.

"Listen up cupcakes!" "Today we are learning how to sword fight, a camp in Long Island generously supplied up with the equipment and an instructor who happens to be the best in the entire camp."

Coach Hedge gestured to the doors and a good looking teenage entered through.

"Oh my god he is one fine looking guy." Shelly commented.

Annabeth held in a laugh and shrugged causally. "Eh, he's okay."

Gabby and Shelly looked at her as if she was crazy.

All the girls were staring at him and all the boys scowled. He rubbed the back of his neck and introduced himself.

"Uh...hey I'm Percy Jackson and I guess I will be teaching you how to sword fight."

"What makes you think you are good enough to teach me?" Annabeth's teasing voice came from the crowd.

Percy tensed for a split second then relaxed as he spotted her. He twirled his sword casually.

"Because Wise Girl I'm the best swordsmen in 500 years." Percy smirked.

Some students oohed and others looked at Annabeth like she was clinically insane.

"Alright, alright, don't you two start again, we get it enough at camp." Coach Hedge separated the two who were gravitating closer to one another.

Annabeth visibly backed away. "Okay Seaweed Brain, if Brunner picked you to teach us then go ahead."

Percy gave her a suspicious look and continued.

"Everyone grab a sword and partner up, Annabeth your with me."

"Listen Jackson or who ever you are Annababe is my partner." A standard jock scowled at him.

Percy rolled his shoulders back and carelessly held his sword on the back of his neck. He lazily pointed to Annabeth with his thumb.

"Is this the guy?"

She audibly sighed. "That's the guy."

Percy turned his attention back to the jock. "What's your name dude?"

"Grant Young."

"You can be Annabeth's partner for this one demonstration sounds good?"

Grant the jock smirked and sauntered up to Annabeth like he won.

"Annabeth why don't you show the class disarm number 6." Percy smirked.

Annabeth smiled knowingly this her signature disarm tactic. "For once Seaweed Brain I like the way you think."

Grant stood at the ready. He planned to take her down on the floor and 'accidentally' touch her.

Percy nodded for her to go ahead.

Annabeth slashed her sword in a wide downward arc and Grant blocked it...only for her to twist his sword wrist and judo throw him across the floor.

"Great, now that's out of the way Annabeth attack me." Percy sighed.

Annabeth flipped her knife trying to keep her ADHD at bay. To mortals it would just look like a wooden knife. "Finally."

Percy and Annabeth were a flash of limbs and swords. The class had a hard time even keeping track.

It ended when Annabeth had Percy pinned underneath her with her knife at his neck and his sword away from him.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Percy started laughing breaking the entire silence of the gym. Annabeth joined him a few moments later as she helped him up.

"Pfft, best swordsman in 500 years my butt." She laughed.

Percy chuckled along side her as he used his foot to scoop up his sword and sending it into his awaiting hand with ease.

"Hey I was just going easy on you."

Annabeth poked him in the chest. "Fine, you, me tomorrow in the arena winner gets 50."

Percy thought about it and turned to coach.

"Hedge who would win?"

"20 on Annabeth." He said instantly.

Percy stood shocked. "Why?" He whined.

"Knowing you two the match will last hours and Annabeth would trick you with disarm X because you fall for it every time."

"What's disarm X?" Gabby asked raising her hand.

Hedge waved it off. "Oh no you two cannot do disarm X."

"Who's teaching this class coach?" Percy asked him.

Hedge groaned. "Fine, if its two long then I'm feeding you both to Clarisse."

They both rolled their eyes and got into fighting stances. Percy attacked first and easily pinned Annabeth. He had his sword to her throat.

"Do you owe me 50 drachma now?" Percy smirked.

"Wouldn't you rather have a kiss instead?" She asked innocently.

Percy nodded his head enthusiastically. Percy closed his eyes letting his muscles relax into the kiss. Soon Percy felt himself being rolled onto his back pinned. His sword was away from him again and the familiar feeling of a knife ever so present on his neck.

He grumbled and stood up rubbing the front of his neck this time. "I fall for that every time..."

The 5 minute bell rang signaling the class to go to their locker rooms to change.

Gabby and Shelly are the only ones to stay behind.

"Annabeth!" "Where did you learn to do that stuff?" Gabby asked mystified.

"What?" "Sword fighting, that was nothing."

Percy hung an arm around her shoulders. "We learned it at camp Wise Girl is just being modest."

That remark earned him an elbow to the ribs but he just laughed it off.

"Speaking of which Annabeth I didn't think you would kiss someone like that." Shelly told her.

Percy had a hurt looking on his face. "You didn't tell them about me?"

She sighed. "It never came up, Perce this is my friends Shelly and Gabby, girls this is my boyfriend Percy."

"You are one lucky girl there Annabeth."

Percy shook his head. "Nah, I'm the lucky one."


	11. Through the Window

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Amy heard a heavy tapping or thumping sound coming from the window of her dorm she and her roommate Annabeth shared. The latter was currently reading some kind of book with weird lettering on the cover.

"Hey, did you hear that?" She asked her roommate.

Annabeth lazily turned a page.

"Hear what?"

The tapping continued as it started to get louder.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes and grabbed something on her desk that to Amy looked like a knife.

Amy was about to get up to check out the window until the glass broke enticing a startled squeal from her. Annabeth not even fazed bent down to pick up a somewhat small rock.

She sighed and shook her head. "Seaweed Brain..."

Amy took a chance to peer out the window with Annabeth.

"Tone down the strength Seaweed Brain, you broke the window."

A handsome looking guy ran a hand sheepishly through his hair.

"Sorry Wise Girl, I was trying to be romantic."

Amy scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and turned to Annabeth.

"You know this guy?"

"Yeah that's Percy, my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" She raised her voice in disbelief.

Percy down below waved. "If you don't mind I'm stealing Annabeth for the night." He motioned for Annabeth to jumped down.

"Oh no Percy you already committed to the romantic cliche, you have to climb on up here and fetch me." Annabeth laughed lightly.

Percy huffed. "Fine but if I break something else its your fault."

Both girls watched as Percy scaled up the drainage pipe with relative ease.

Annabeth playfully bumped hips with him. "43 seconds, you are getting slow."

He retaliated by sticking his tongue out at her.

"Now to finish off every romantic cliche do I get a kiss for rescuing you from here?" Percy asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Annabeth pressed a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "I'll think about it."

Percy gave her his baby seal eyes.

"How can be so heartless Annabeth?" "Just look at that face." Amy asked her as she felt sorry for him. Percy nodded along with her the whole time.

"When you've dealt with him for 5 years you get used to it."

"Whatever I'm going to get that kiss from you sometime tonight hopefully."

Amy folded her arms. "You know it's after curfew."

Annabeth gave her an apologetic smile.

"Which is why I need you to cover for me, please?"

She smirked at her. "Goody two shoes Annabeth Chase is sneaking out to be with her boyfriend, just wait to everyone gets a load of this."

"Amy!"

The said person raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay I will cover, go have fun."

Annabeth sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Percy fist pumped, "Finally lets go!"

Percy grabbed Annabeth by the waist yet again and pushed her out with window.

"Percy!"

Amy's eyes widened in alarm as she raced to the window. Instead of see their mangled bodies on the ground Annabeth tuck and rolled on instinct in to a kneeling position. Percy just fell straight down landing in a crouched form with one fist in the ground like some superhero pose.

Percy laughed at Annabeth's expression and she shoved him goodheartedly.

Amy smiled at the pair and sighed as she realized she was stuck cleaning up the glass from the window.


	12. Capture the Flag

"Why is everyone so excited today?" Tim asked while walking to archery with his half-brother Malcolm.

He clapped Tim on the shoulder. "Right! I guess this would be your first Friday with us."

"What's special about Friday?"

"Every Friday we have capture the flag."

Tim quirked his eyebrows. "Isn't that a kids game?"

Malcolm was quick to cover Tim's mouth. "Do not tell the others that, especially Clarrise, she will skin you alive."

He continued to notch an arrow to fire at the target. "Don't worry Chiron will explain the details in the evening."

"How can you join?" Tim said while firing an arrow, he was still new to camp life.

He crossed the border three days ago after someone saved him from a hellhound. His mother Athena claimed him not long after the incident. All of his half-siblings were nice to him and Malcolm volunteered to show him around for a couple of days. the other campers seem to tolerate him, the Ares cabin intimidated the hell out of him though.

Malcolm followed soon after, actually hitting close to the bullseye unlike himself who hardly grazed outside the target. When he first started Malcolm teased him saying that now they know for certain he wasn't a child of Apollo.

"The captains pick the majority and if more want to play then Chiron throws them on a team for kicks." "The captains don't pick teams until later, but the day is reserved for them to plan."

"Who are the captains this time around?"

"Percy and Annabeth."

"Go back to your own cabin Seaweed Brain! You can't copy my battle plans!"

"But Annabeth—!"

Tim was puzzled again. "Aren't they dating?"

Malcolm gave him a brief nod.

Leaning against his bow, Tim and Malcolm observed the scene taking place in the middle of camp grounds. Annabeth was carrying two notebooks full of battle strategies dedicated to capture the flag.

She brandished her dagger, menacingly pointing it underneath her supposed boyfriend's chin. He held his hands up in a surrendering gesture, his eyes bright and playful.

"I thought to be dating you have to like the person." Tim mused.

Mal waved off the accusation. "They always get highly competitive during capture the flag, they'll be back to being all ooey gooey afterward."

Percy disarmed Annabeth suddenly, twirling her prized knife in his hand, he held it above his head.

"Come onnnnnn, Wise Girl!" He whined, "I'll give the knife back in exchange for one notebook."

Instead of trying to make a fool of herself by jumping to reach the obviously taller Percy, she rolled her eyes. Kicking out, she aimed for his stretched kneecap, the blow caused him to stumble heavily. By exploiting the moment, she retrieved her knife.

"I am so going to kick your butt tonight." She confidently smirked.

Percy, while rubbing his aching limb, chuckled.

"As if, you're talking to one of the Big Three here, I can do anything."

"Except plan a decent strategy for the game." Annabeth teased squeezing his cheeks together with one hand under his jaw.

Percy drew closer to bump foreheads with her lightly. Drawing back just as quick, he proceeded to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"We both know that you'll give me one later." He commented a matter of factly.

As the couple's voices faded away from the two bystanders, Time turned to glance at Malcolm who looked unperturbed.

He gestured to the retreating pair with a jerk of his chin. "Is that normal for demigod couples?"

"Nope." Malcolm simply stated, popping the p.

"Is that normal for mortal couples?" He asked in return.

Tim shook his head. "Not even close."


	13. World Revealed Part 1

The Gods have gone silent, Rachel was panicking as she has never felt so cut off from Olympus. It's like she doesn't have her power anymore.

Annabeth herself has been trying nonstop to contact her mother. Ever since the retrieval of the Parthenos, she and Athena have been on better terms. It's a fact now that Annabeth was her favorite child. She really tries to be there for her like a real mother would.

Percy too has been trying to talk to his dad. It's odd because when something big was going down Poseidon usually gives him a heads up.

Chiron gathered all the head councilors. Clarisse, Butch, Katie, Will, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, and the Stoll brothers sat around the pool and ping pong tables.

"As all of you may know by the murmuring through camp, the Gods have been alarmingly silent...worse when they were being split apart from their Roman and Greek sides. Olympus is on lockdown as of yesterday."

"is there a big quest coming up?" Katie questioned.

"We don't believe so, Rachel has been cut off, she describes it as feeling that she has no power."

Clarisse threw up her hands. "Well isn't this just great! The Gods have left us on our own again to figure out their crap."

"Easy there, Clarisse, we wouldn't want you to pop a blood vessel." Travis cautioned.

"Or do we?" Connor snickered.

The brothers shared a quiet laugh.

Clarisse took a menacing step forward, only to be impeded by Annabeth.

"What about the Romans?" "Is Reyna and Frank getting anything?"

"That's why you are all here, they should be arriving any moment along with the Hunters of Artemis."

Malcolm enters the Big House. "They're here Chiron."

The Centaur nodded, "Good, send them in will you?"

With silent confirmation, Malcolm's head disappears for a minute. In trailing behind him were Reyna, Frank, Hazel, and Thalia.

Leo extended his arms out. "Welcome back mis amigos!"

Reyna shakes her head fondly, as Hazel giggles.

Nico envelops his half-sister in a hug while Annabeth did the same for Thaila.

She turned to her brother. "Thanks, Mal, don't forget to show Tim the amphitheater today."

"No problem Annabeth."

Chiron clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Now that we have greetings aside, it's time to talk seriously...Reyna have you had any contact with the Gods recently?"

She sighed heavily, "it's worse then we feared Chiron, our Oracle was able to speak to Apollo only for a second, he warned about hiding no longer." "He was then cut off and could no longer sense anything much like Rachel here it seems."

"it's true," Thalia added, "My hunters haven't been able to connect to Artemis and she usually talks with us frequently."

Annabeth rubbed the bridge of her nose in thought.

Percy noticed his girlfriend's thinking face. "What are you thinking about Wise Girl?"

"I'm worried about what Apollo said, hiding no longer, what are the Gods hiding from?"

"Or who." Piper pointed out.

Annabeth nodded in her direction in thanks. "Right...or who."

Jason began to pace.

"There isn't anyone above the Gods that could scare them now, Percy and Annabeth beat Kronos and we together destroyed Gaea."

Butch crossed his arms, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"From here on out we all have to be on high alert, my best guess possible is a well-coordinated attack of monsters out of Tartarus, he's been more active recently."

Percy squeezed Annabeth's shoulder so hard his knuckles turned white.

Will's eyes brushed over his two friends. "Let's hope it isn't that then, for all of our sakes."

"If it is an attack we have to protect this camp at all costs." "Romans and hunters can you all stay for tomorrow and go to their school for back up in case it is an attack?"

Reyna checked to see if it was okay with her two cohorts, silently communicating with eye contact. "Yes, Frank and Hazel can go but I must return back to the legion, if anything happens here then I want my campers prepared to join you all."

"Understandable...Thalia?"

"I can stay with the rest of my members in the cabin, I have a feeling we will be needed anyway."

"Well then, you are all welcome here to stay in camp and you can all ride together in the morning, the school would be a perfect place for monsters to roam, so be careful."

Frank moved his stuff to the Ares cabin and helped Hazel get settled with Nico in the Hades cabin. Thalia and the rest of her hunters settled in Artemis cabin of course. Since Reyna's mother doesn't have a Greek counterpart she decided to stay in the Athena cabin since her and Annabeth's mother are the most alike.

In the morning, the group went to school. Since returning after the defeat of Gaea the demigods transferred to Percy's school—Goode High—to stick together. Monsters have been more keen to their scents especially Percy and Annabeth's because they were able to escape Tartarus. The deity still hasn't forgiven himself for letting the two live.

They became the untouchables, it wasn't like they weren't social with mortals but they would rather stick together. Mortals tended to lift them on a pedestal. If you ask anyone they would say that they had a certain quality about them. The air shifted and cooled around the gang, it was so thick the mortals have no problem sensing it and neither could monsters.

They were all in English class with Paul. It made them at ease to know at least they had one person who they didn't have to hide from.

The sky has been churning all day, getting darker and darker each passing hour. it was almost like a tornado was forming but that would be impossible in New York.

That's why Jason and Thalia were extra jumpy this morning. The air was so charged, every time they touched something they would get a shock. It was hard to keep their powers in check, the only way you could tell of their charge up was by the pure raw blue of their eyes lighting up like the sky itself.

"Alright class, we will continue with yesterday's lesson on Greek tragedies..." Mr. Blofis droned on.

The group wasn't really paying attention to the lesson but in the sky. When you've actually been through Greek tragedies you can get a pass to talk about it.

"I wonder what Zeus is pissed about today," Clarisse muttered.

"I don't think that's a regular storm," Thalia told her.

"Sparky here has been o juiced I can rub my books on him and it will stick!" Leo crowed.

He looked back and forth between brother and sister.

"Do it and you're dead Valdez." She warned, not lifting her head to meet his eyes.

His hands immediately go up in a surrendering position to his chest.

Their bantering was cut short due to the room starting to shake. Lightning in the sky became more frequent.

Paul paused in his lecture when the lights started to flicker. He cast a concerned look at the group, Percy met his gaze and shook his head. The rest of them were in the dark like he was.

A flash of light came barreling in from the ceiling above, appearing right in their class.


	14. World Revealed Part 2

The demigods stay on their haunches knowing that this was an arrival.

"Perseus!"

Percy stood up alarmed. "Dad?"

"My brother beamed me down here as soon as he could, Hecate has lost control of the Mist, it seems that Gaea has poisoned her as her final act of vengeance."

"Is that why there is a storm the size of Texas above us Poseidon?" Annabeth asked.

The god laughed in relief. "Ah, Annabeth! Good, you're both here, I thought I would have to scour this mortal school looking for the two of you."

"We also have back up." Percy turned towards the side to reveal the rest of the group.

"Hey, uncle." Nico waved lowly. "Great day to raise some hell isn't it?"

"Nico my dear boy you have no idea." "We have to leave at once back to camp, the Mist will be gone and monsters will have free reign of the city, camp is the only safe place."

"Dad, we can't just leave these mortals to fend for themselves," Percy argued.

"Sally and the baby are already there, son and Paul, of course, is coming too."

Paul interrupted their debate. "At least take this class with us back to camp, they are all good people."

Poseidon huffed, his eyes flicked between his son's pleading gaze and the rest of the class who's faces registered anything from shock to disbelief.

"Fine, but that's it no more mortals, we have to take care of our own." "Tartarus will unleash monsters as soon as the Mist is completely down." Poseidon continued, "Everyone needs to link up together, I only have enough power to do one more jump before Zeus sends me back up to Olympus."

Demigods were used to teleporting from different places thanks to Nico and Hazel always shadow traveling, the mortals on the other hand...

"I should have warned beforehand but it's very unpleasant the first time."

Camp Half-Blood was in chaos. Demigods were working on making the wards around the camp stronger before the monster came. Reyna who couldn't join Frank and Hazel at school had already transported her legion over to camp to have a better chance to join forces.

Once they landed Poseidon disappeared. Chiron galloped up to them in haste.

"The monsters shouldn't be here for a little while but it's better to prepare."

Percy nodded. "That's good we have a little time before we almost die...again."

"Die?!" "We're going to die?!" A classmate of the name Peter exclaimed.

"I said almost, we are going to do our best to stop them from destroying the camp." "Come on, we will take you guys to the Big House and explain a few things."

The demigods encircled the class just so other campers wouldn't question them.

They made it inside without any interruptions.

"Stolls, Katie, Leo, and Clarrise can you guys go help defense preparations?" Annabeth asked.

Leo saluted, "On it boss lady!"

"Ah come on Annabeth!" Connor started.

"It's been a while since we hung around mortals." Travis finished.

"Go, that's an order, you two can prank them later."

The brothers grumbled slightly but followed nonetheless.

Feeling slightly bad, Annabeth called out to them, "You guys have permission from both Percy and me to use explosives, and don't put them on the wrong hill this time!"

A hoot was heard. "Thanks, Annabeth!"

"For the record Wise Girl, they always have my permission to use explosives."

Annabeth jabbed her boyfriend in the side. "And that is why it takes both of us to allow them to use it."

She turned to face the confused mortals. "Anway, you guys can stay in here, only head campers and Chiron are allowed in here."

"Does that make you guys heads?" A girl asked.

"Each cabin stands for a different parental god, we are the top campers," Piper explained.

"We already know that Percy is the son of Poseidon, but what about the rest of you?"

Piper started off introductions.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and Savior of Olympus." "The brothers Travis and Connor are sons of Hermes, Katie Gardiner is a daughter of Demeter, Clarisse La Rue is the daughter of Ares, Founder of the Golden Fleece, and Drakon Slayer, and Leo Valdez is a son of Hephaestus and Savior of Olympus."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Releaser of Death, and Savior of Olympus."

Hazel waved brightly at them, "Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto and Savior of Olympus."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and Ghost King."

Will placed an arm around Nico's shoulders, "Will Solace son of Apollo."

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis."

A boy raised his hand. "What does that mean?"

Thalia cracked her knuckles, "it means I swore off all guys in exchange for immortality."

A couple people awed.

"Jason Grace son of Jupiter, Slayer of the Trojan Sea Monster, Destroyer of the Titan Krios, and Savior of Olympus."

"Does that make you the leader?" Samantha asked from the front. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose."I've read since Jupiter or Zeus is the king of Olympus does that make you the leader here?"

Jason declined, No I'm not, that duty belongs to my bro Percy and Annabeth, they after all have the most accomplishments than anyone here."

Percy placed a hand over his heart. "Aw! Thanks, bro."

"How many accomplishments do you two have?"

"It's not like we've been on many quests it's just we were heavily involved in two wars," Percy explained.

"That's why our official titles are too long, especially Percy's." Annabeth continued.

"What's the full titles?" Herbert questioned.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, Bearer of the Sky, Retriever of the Athena Parthenos, Defeater of Arachne, Savior of Olympus two times over, and Survivor of Tartarus."

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Retriever of the Lightning Bolt, Bearer of the Sky, Defeater of so many titans, giants, and gods that it's hard to keep track, Savior of Olympus twice, and Survivor of Tartarus."

"What's Tartarus, and how come only the pair of gone?"

Will stepped in front of the paling couple. "That's a very loaded question and one that is not good for my patients who experience PTSD from that event."

Thalia's own fingertips jolted to life with sparks.

Annabeth placed a kind hand on Will's shoulder to move him out of the way. "It's okay Will, we have to talk about it sometime I know all of you have been curious about it too."

"You guys really don't have too, I saw the state of you two when we rescued you, I can't imagine the pain down there." Piper soothed.

Percy and Annabeth communicated with their eyes, coming to the same conclusion they addressed the large crowd.

Annabeth inhaled, "For you mortals Tartarus is hell, it is the literal embodiment of hell where all monsters go when they are turned to dust up here."

"Annabeth found the Athena Parthenos to bring the Romans and the Greeks together but she had to fight Arachne; Athena's mortal enemy." Percy continued.

"Yeah, I tossed her into Tartarus but what I didn't know was that my foot was trapped in her web when the rest of the group came to get me she started to pull me down. Percy was the only who noticed and caught me, he couldn't pull me up though and instead of letting me go, he stayed with me."

Piper wiped at the corner of her eyes, she couldn't get teary-eyed again. Jason wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulders. None of the seven liked to think about that day when the others realized what happened they killed themselves over it night after night until that got to Epirus.

"What the hell is hell like?" A guy with a varsity jacket asked.

"The air is made of acid, the water is made of misery and the ground is made of glass; the only way to survive is by drinking from a river made of fire." "Take your worst fear and multiply it by a thousand and that would be the experience of Tartarus," Percy explained.

Annabeth summarized, "You wouldn't have to worry about that though because a mere mortal would die on the impact of falling into the pit."

Their discussion ended when Clarisse busted down the door, focusing only on what's going on outside.

"Empousia have been seen heading this way with some nasty gia—aw come on the mortals are still here?"

"We can't just ditch them, Clarisse." Annabeth sighed.

She growled, "Fine! But we got to go kill them before the break the barrier."

Percy was the last one to rush out of the Big House. "Stay here and if the fighting gets close head upstairs, under no circumstances should anyone go outside."

The students peaked out of the window for the last time. Percy and Annabeth were getting the Greeks into position while Reyna and Frank led the Romans into a more strict routine.

"Alright, Greeks! Let's kill some monsters!"

Percy's cheer was met with one from the army.


	15. Trouble Comes Knocking

"I swear Annabeth should've stayed back at that disgusting stupid school, she doesn't deserve to be here." Penny gossiped to her friends.

She went to a gifted high school, Annabeth was the new transfer from Goode High. Sure she was pretty and wore dresses every day, but that was only to cover her ugliness on the inside...or so Penny thought.

Since arriving Annabeth has been keeping to herself if more often than not She has made some friends, of course, it was nothing like Goode though. If there was one thing she missed it was her boyfriend Percy Jackson. The tell-tale rumble of his motorcycle could be heard just a minute before the bell rang. It took a while for the students to fully except them and she knows for a fact they wouldn't here at this frilly prep school.

One of Penny's friends leaned in closer to their tight circle. "Well, you won't believe this then, apparently miss goody-two-shoes isn't so good after all."

Penny flipped her hair. "What's that supposed to mean Sabrina?"

Her eyes flicked back and forth, "It turns out she is dating a guy form the Demigod Gang."

Penny's eyes were nearly out of her sockets as she stopped swinging her legs to and fro from her position sitting on the lamp post base outside. "No way, She's way to naive for that."

"Isn't the Demigod Gang linked to all those petty thefts?" Their meek friend Polly interjected.

Rumor has it that the Demigod Gang—Percy, Thalia, Leo, Nico, and the Stolls brothers—were connected to robberies of these chain stores that were known to be into some questionable business practices. These stores were taking advantage of the poorer neighborhoods so the gang decided to give back to the neighborhood by stealing the money back.

"They couldn't prove it Polly, but everyone knows that did it," Sabrina adds.

"I think the majority of the gang went to Goode." Polly continued, "She would have to have seen or talked to them at some point."

Penny shook her head in denial. "I still find it hard to believe a girl like her would end up with one of those...people."

Sabrina poked her in the shoulder, "Here she comes." She whispered.

Annabeth was walking out the doors with her backpack in tow to go home. Most of the student body was outside already either conversing about plans or waiting for rides.

"Go ahead and ask her Penny." Polly persuaded.

"Okay, I will."

She straightened up to appear more intimidating.

"Hey, Annabeth! Is it true that your boyfriend is a criminal?"

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to blurt out the question right outside the doors while everyone was watching. Penny found that she really didn't care, she wanted to know if the rumors are true, and if they were she should be humiliated for it. Who knows if she didn't help him on such occasions?

Most stopped their conversations to stare, almost everyone knew about the rumor but no one was brave enough to confront her about it.

Annabeth glanced up from the book she was reading in the grass, waiting for her ride. "My boyfriend isn't a criminal." She stated calmly like a well-rehearsed line, she continued to read.

Penny hopped down from her light post. Those around her waited with bated breath.

"Then who is this mysterious boyfriend that no one has seen?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she unzipped her book bag to nestle the book inside. "I don't have to tell anyone who my boyfriend is because it's none of their business, no matter how big someone's nose is."

Penny gasped and swiftly covered her nose with her hand. The students around them had their mouths hung open. Some laughs escaped as well and people had to slap their mouths shut to stop the snickers. Who would have thought that goody-two-shoes had some fire in her?

Penny finally seemed to have found her voice. "How dare you!" "I bet you don't even have a boyfriend! You just don't want anyone to realize that you're miserable and alone!"

Annabeth huffed, ready to fight back. A motorcycle disrupted her reply, however. People were confused because the school doesn't allow anyone to ride a bike on the property.

Leaning one leg down to keep his balance the bike sat right in front of the two bickering girls. The guy seemed to be their age, maybe a year older. Some rock band graced the front of his black muscle shirt. It stretched fro enough down to see his torso were a tattoo of a trident was visible on his ribs. Tattoos scattered everywhere else on his body and tight black ripped jeans completed the look. The rider uncovered his head from the confines of his all matte black helmet. He tousled his bangs to get them to lay naturally. Scanning the crowd, he spotted Annabeth in the middle of it.

"Am I interrupting something?"

There he sat hunched over his handlebars casually, the leader of the Demigod Gang: Percy Jackson. A tightly muscled guy in a suit squared his shoulders to try to make himself looker bigger in front of the leader. "You're not welcome here Jackson, we don't want to be affiliated with a criminal."

Percy pulled out a pocket knife from the front of his jeans and started to twirl it with ease. "Why? I can go where I please..." He trailed off, "Are you going to stop me?"

The guy backed up, eyeing the knife, he was about to reply, albeit hesitantly.

"Please, Perce put the knife away."

An angelic voice broke the standoff. He almost forgot about his girl when he was too busy glaring at the douche bag. Snapping back into himself, he pocketed the weapon.

Annabeth made her way through, the crowd parted like the Red Sea. She routinely climbed on the back of the bike, situating herself behind Percy. He helped secure his helmet over her head.

The students raised their eyebrows and started speaking in hushed whispers. Annabeth actually told off Percy Jackson and he listened?

"You are dating a criminal! And the leader no doubt!" Penny screeched in anger.

Percy scowled, "You got a problem with my girl?"

Annabeth squeezed his waist to stop him. Closing his eyes for a split second, he opened them to let the student body off with a warning.

"If I catch wind of any of you nerds bad mouthing my girl..." He finished his sentence with a swift thumb cutting crossed his throat.

With that threat in mind, the couple rode off together.


	16. Caught—Almost?

The first month has been uneventful, which to Annabeth's relief was a gods sent. She even lucked out on getting a room by herself. Maybe for once in her life, the gods will let her have some peace and quiet...to bad things don't ever go as planned.

Annabeth was doing some homework late at night when she heard the groan of her spouting. It wasn't raining so there would be no reason for the odd noise. Fearing the worst—or preparing for the worst, because in her 18 years she has seen and experienced too much to be afraid of anything; including hell itself—she grabbed her knife from her bed stand.

The pushing up of her window made her lash out. Before she did make contact a familiar face popped up.

"Wait! Don't kill me even though you look really hot while doing it!"

The sound of her knife hitting the floor allowed Percy to open his eyes. Annabeth had a chapter exam worth a fourth of her grade tomorrow., she doesn't need this right now.

She voiced just that to her boyfriend. "I do not need this right now."

Before Annabeth could shut the window on his fingers he lifted his leg in.

"Percy! It's a school night!" She harshly whispered.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I was trying to lose the cheerleaders." He grunted.

"Kelli and her empousai goons are back?"

"I killed most of them and evaded the rest by coming here."

Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing deeply, "How many times do I have to tell everyone that I really don't appreciate my dorm room being transformed into a demigod safehouse?"

Percy held up a finger. "But, before I was rudely attacked, I was going to visit you anyway."

She cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. "What for?"

He laced both their hands together, leading her away from the window to settle his lower back against her work desk. Reaching out into his back jean pocket, a ripped letter was unfolded.

"I know we haven't been in a good place recently..."

As rock solid as Percebeth is they've had some of their most explosive arguments to date. The couple that faced giants, titans, and hell together was almost, believe it or not, toppled by college applications. They both knew Annabeth was going to a great school regardless of all of her absences, Percy on the other hand...he struggled. Percy was frustrated with trying to get into colleges close to Annabeth. Those administrations rejected him most of the time but, he applied to one last college so he could transfer later.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked him.

He nodded rapidly.

Grabbing the envelope from his hand, she read the letter. Words like congratulations and accepted caught her eyes.

Annabeth pills the document away from her face abruptly.

"You got in." It was more of a shocking statement than a question.

Percy only nodded once, "I got in."

His quick reflexes were no match when Annabeth caught him off guard, bringing him in a bone crushing hug.

"Seaweed Brain! I'm so proud of you!"

He muffled his laughter with his hand. "Shh! I don't want you to get in trouble."

Annabeth buried her head into his swim hoodie. "We're going to college Perce, can you believe that?"

He hooked his wrist with his hand on her lower back, holding her in place. "I'm just glad we're alive to see it happen, Wise Girl."

Instead of answering Annabeth trailed opened mouth kisses up his neck to his jawline.

Percy tried and failed to suppress his groan. "So I'm guessing you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Shut up." She sealed his lips with hers.

Percy leaned up and moved his hands to squeeze her hips. Annabeth's hand wound around his neck.

In an act of dominance, he flipped their positions, now Annabeth was the one pinned on her desk. Percy didn't take into account his obscene amount of strength. the desk made a loud thump against the wall. As if the noise spurred them on, Annabeth helped her boyfriend rid of his hoodie. Running her hands from his upper chest to his broad shoulders, and up through his jet black hair.

Locked into a passionate embrace, they failed to hear a knock on Annabeth's door. A girl their age entered. Emily was concerned with the loud noise that came from the usually quiet girl's room. She smoothed her braid of brunette hair.

"Annabeth, are you okay in here?" "I heard a lo—oh my god."

Said student sent Percy flying onto her bed.

"Emily!"

She didn't know if she should be annoyed or embarrassed at the intrusion. Emily herself seemed to be flitting between embarrassed and teasing. Poor Percy just looked confused, still in that post-makeout haze. the marks on his neck and jawline turned darker as the minutes went by, while his hair looked like what happens after being introduced to a light socket.

Emily glanced at Annabeth's mystery man. No one she recognized but concluded that he was mighty handsome.

"You better say goodbye to your boyfriend, the RA is coming with a professor."

"Shit really?"

Her mind went into overdrive. Straightening her comfy clothes and hair, she snapped Percy's daze by throwing his hoodie at him.

"I told them I would give you a try in case you didn't hear the RA the first time."

Thrusting the acceptance letter in his hand, she dragged him to the window. "Alright Seaweed Brain, I'll message you later."

"Are you sure you just don't want me to hide?"

She shook her head, "Too risky—she kissed him one last time—congratulations on being accepted."

Percy smiled before jumping down into the cold night. Annabeth smiled, trying to contain her lovesick expression by biting her lip.

"Annabeth Chase!" "What is the meaning of all this racket?"

Her smile quickly turned sour.


	17. Ode to Jason Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> I am here to bring you a sad one today, this is all about our beloved hero Jason Grace who died protecting Apollo, Meg, and Piper. His sacrifice will not be in vain.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any series affiliated because if I did I would NOT have killed Jason.

Piper and Leo returned to camp, a notable figure was absent. Annabeth is the first one to great them.

"Guys! How did the quest go?"

Leo, looking uncharacteristically somber, ran a hand down his face and snuffed.

Her smile slowly turned into a frown. "Where's Jason?"

It seems as mentioning his name sent Piper into a blubbering mess. She launched herself into her best girlfriend's arms. Dread filled her stomach, with her eyes pooling with tears, she stares directly at Leo for answers.

"The quest was a success, Apollo is back on track but Jason—Leo shook his head as if to get rid of the image—"Caligula stabbed him in the back as he was busy protecting them."

It would have been less cruel for Leo to have actually been there so his mind wasn't tortured with the far worse imaginary scenes.

"Whe—where is he?"

"Apollo and Meg took him to New Rome, I'm not sure if they made it back yet."

Annabeth nodded and scrubbed her face, she'll break later, right now Piper needed her.

Even though Jason and Piper ended their relationship, they still cared deeply for one another.

"Come on Pipes, let's go into Percy's cabin."

The three of them stumbled there way in, Piper was nestled in between the two. They just got settled when frantic knocking echoed from outside the door. Without being invited, Nico and Will welcomed themselves in.

"Is it true?" Nico asked it was the most frantic anyone has ever seen him.

Piper had a death grip on a pillow. Her knees were drawn up to her chest.

"It is."

Will placed a supporting arm around his boyfriend. Annabeth excused herself from the crying fest.

"I need to call Percy."

"Oh gods, he doesn't know yet?" Will questioned, bewildered.

"He's at home watching his sister."

Annabeth left the cabin to go to the Big House. Leo rigged up some monster proof phones for the group. Percy picked up on the second ring.

"Wise Girl! I didn't think I would hear from you today." "When the Piper and Jason come back, tell my bro that I want to spar him again best 20 of 30, he got lucky last time."

She closed her eyes, he just had to make it so hard to tell him.

"Annabeth? You still there?"

"Percy...something happened...you need to get here now."

Without wasting a breath, Annabeth recognized the dial tone.

She returned back to the cabin, by now the spreading of Jason's death reached the rest of the campers.

After ten minutes Percy busted into his room. He had an inkling they would be here.

"What's wrong?"

She hated to tell it to him but she was the only one who could.

"The quest was a success nut Caligula killed Jason while he was protecting Apollo, Meg, and Piper." "I'm so sorry Percy."

Percy's knees shook and unable to function his legs, he found purchase on the doorway.

Annabeth bolted up to help him sit on the bed.

"My best bro is dead?" He whispered softly.

She brought him into her embrace, that secured his suspicion.

"Where's his body?" Nico asked suddenly, "I haven't felt him pass on into the Underworld yet."

Leo straightened himself as he was still being leaned on by Piper who looked no better.

"Reyna should have him soon, Apollo and Meg were taking him home."

Hazel and Frank stepped out of curtain of darkness.

"Hey, guys..." Hazel's usually cheerful greeting was anything but.

Nico was quick to gather his sister in his arms.

"Hazel, do you guys have him? I haven't felt him move on."

Frank nodded, he placed a big comforting hand on Piper's head. She closed her eyes, tears leaking out.

"Apollo just brought him about 5 minutes ago. Reyna started preparations right away, she told us to get you all."

Percy was playing with a loose thread from his bed covers. He yanked it out angerly.

"If Apollo doesn't become a god again soon and spite Caligula, I will hunt him down myself."

Annabeth wiped a stray tear from Percy's cheek. "We'll all go after him, he can't run forever."

The others agreed resolutely. Right now they will mourn a fallen hero, a brother, and a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't believe this happened...if he was going out he would die sacrificing himself to save his friends. Jason was a great character to connect within the series and his chemistry with the rest of the group was beautifully written.
> 
> This one-shot was for Jason Grace, one of the greatest heroes, he will be greatly missed.
> 
> Stay Crazy.


	18. Through Hell and Back (Literally)

For the love of Gods. All Percy wanted was a decent night of sleep.

Just one.

For all that he's done for the world, you would think the Gods would grant him this one wish. The ramifications of suffering through Tartarus has left him and Annabeth unable to sleep without night terrors. He talked to Chiron about it, he equated it to demigod PTSD. It can happen anytime anywhere, however, the good news is it only takes being in the presence of each other to snap out of it.

Nowadays the two were always tired, some of their friends began to notice.

"Is it just me or is Annabeth extra tired?" Piper asked Jason and Leo.

"More like extra cranky..." Leo mumbled.

"Ow!"

"—Percy has been acting the same way." Jason continued interrupting Leo's painful cry.

Piper just rolled her eyes at his dramatics. Her punch wasn't that hard.

"Hey! Whatcha guys talking about?" Will asked running up to approach them.

"Talking about Percy and Annabeth," Leo told him while rubbing his bicep.

Will furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're a doctor Will, haven't Percy and Annabeth seem to be way more sluggish and tired?" Piper reasoned.

He placed a hand underneath his chin. "Sometimes, at their age teens are supposed to get around 8 hours of sleep."

Jason crossed his arms. "I don't think they are."

"I recommend to keep an eye on them, they could just be in a period of sleeplessness."

"As president of the Wellbeing of Percabeth club, we need to recruit new members." Piper directed.

Will forced Nico to help and joining them was Clarrise, Malcolm and the Stolls.

They've developed schedules to when and who is on watch. It's uncommon now to see the couple without the other, so splitting up wasn't an issue.

It's been a couple of days and all seemed well, Percabeth looked none the wiser.

Leo peaked up from the bushes, binoculars poised.

"Beauty Queen...this is Supersized Mcsizzle here over." He reported through the set of walkie-talkies.

The static cleared on the other end. "For the last time we don't have codenames and what did I tell you about saying over?"

He ignored her for the time being. "I think Annabeth might be on to us over."

"Why do you say that?"

Leo's breath quickened and his voice squeaked. "Because she's coming towards me right now!"

Piper herself was hiding out in her own cabin.

"Abort! Leo abort mission!" "Get out of there!"

Leo was fast enough to get up but turning on his heel he ran smack into someone's chest.

Uh, oh...he forgot to be on the lookout for Percy...

He grabbed the smaller teen into a headlock.

"Ack! Come on Perce!"

"What are you doing staking out in the bushes?" He chuckled, ruffling Leo's hair.

"Bring it up with Piper! She's the one that started Wellbeing of Percabeth Squad."

Annabeth cracked a smile. "Where is her so-called "headquarters" at?"

"Aphrodite's cabin."

Percy let him out of the lock but kept a firm hand on his shoulder.

The three marched into Cabin 10. Piper, caught; looked up like a deer in headlights. Leo stood there with his head bent like a child being brought into the principal's office.

"Leo! You bitch!"

"He put me in a headlock! What else was I supposed to do?!"

Annabeth got inbetween the two. "Alright, alright, what the hell is the Wellbeing of Percabeth Squad?"

Piper sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Fine...we were worried."

"Worried about what? Us?"

She nodded. "You guys have been so tired all the time after the war."

Annabeth sat on Piper's bed, Leo and Percy sat on the one next to it, minding the makeup and magazines.

Sharing a glance with Percy, she started to open up.

"We are having problems sleeping...ever since Tartarus exactly."

Percy shook his head. "Please don't say the name WiseGirl."

She gave his thigh an apologetic rub.

"It's something that the both of us have to work on."

"We get these nightmares most nights that feel so real, it takes the two of us together to stop the feeling," Percy added.

"We're glad that we have friends who care and look out for us," Annabeth concluded, bringing her best girlfriend into a much-needed hug.

"Anything for you guys."


	19. Divine Intervention

"Hey Annabeth! Aren't you coming to spar?" Malcolm questioned.

"Sorry Mal, I have to give this progress report to Olympus."

"You aren't going there alone are you?"

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Even though she is a few months older than him, Mal still acts like a big brother.

"No, I'm taking Percy with me."

He laughed, "That'll be hilarious, tell mom I said hi and not to scare Percy too bad."

She giggled in return. "Will do Mal."

The thing is she hasn't told her mom about her and Percy yet. She didn't think it would happen so soon. The campers just found out about it last night! The only god who might know would be the Goddess of Love herself. Zeus knows how much she wanted them to get together.

She knocked on Percy's cabin door, he should be on cleaning duty if she memorized his schedule correctly. (Not like its a monumental task though—he is the only one that lives in Cabin 3).

"Seaweed Brain, Chiron wanted you to accompany me to Olympus." "I have more design changes for them."

"Cool, is one of them that horse statue my dad wanted?" He answered the door.

Annabeth nodded. "He's one of the first, I have to talk to about it."

"As long as I get out of cleaning my cabin." He threw a crumpled up paper on the floor, missing the obviously useless trash can.

Huffing, she tugged on his hand and dragged them to the strawberry van. Argus was already in the driver's seat to escort them.

Heading into the city itself was always dangerous but as they were on official Olympus business, hopefully, the Gods granted them safe passage. Luckily enough it was uneventful. Argus parked alongside the street for them to get out, waving goodbye to him, they left towards the building.

The lobby was usually empty except for the security guard at his desk. Of course, he was given the order to let up Annabeth Chase and anyone who was with her. Instead of reading his large volume, he was arguing with a disgruntled mortal, or on the guard's part just ignoring him. He motioned them up without missing a beat. Annabeth nodded while Percy gave him a two-fingered salute. The mortal's face turned redder than the strawberries that the camp sells and continued to yell louder about how two kids were allowed on up but not a dignified businessman.

Pressing the special 600 on the elevator, the ride was bathed in a golden light.

"Ooh, this light show is new," Percy commented.

His girlfriend snorted.

The first god to greet them once the elevator dinged was none other than Aphrodite herself.

"Ah! My favorite couple, a couple at last!"

The color drained from Percy's face.

"Oh gods, does her mother know?"

Aphrodite nodded excitedly. "Why everyone knows, I threw a party in celebration."

She clapped her hands fast. "I just know you two will be the greatest love story since Helena and Paris."

Percy started to hyperventilate, "Your mother is going to kill me."

Annabeth removed her hand from his to place it on his forearm. "She's not going to kill you, Seaweed Brain, turning you into an owl is a whole different story though."

"Percy, Annabeth!" Poseidon called out.

Percy who was still coming to terms with his fate remained frozen in fear.

"Poseidon, I wanted to talk about the statue you requested."

He clasped his palms together. "Yes, yes, I have plenty of ideas it's going to be great! Right Perseus?"

When he didn't receive an answer he turned towards his son.

"What's up with him?"

"My mother found out that we're dating and he's scared that he'll be turned into an owl."

Poseidon chuckled. "Come now son, Athena and I had many fights and she used to turn me into an owl all the time, it's not that bad." He teased.

"Perseus Jackson!"

Said lamb to slaughter hid behind his dad.

"By Zeus, please hid me from her dad." He urgently whispered.

"You've defeated Titans and Kronos but you're afraid of my mother?"

He released a breath. "Nothing is scarier than seeing your mother."

Athena was approaching them once they all wandered to the main quad.

Annabeth was the first one to acknowledge her.

"Mom."

The goddess smiled proudly at her daughter.

"Annabeth, how are you, my dear."

"Busy as always, of course, I have to meet with gods that want to make changes."

"Don't let me stop you, go on."

Athena gave a look towards Poseidon but remained silent. Her gaze was fixed on his son instead.

"Stand up straight Perseus, you hardly look like the Savior of Olympus cowering like that." She reprimanded.

"Lady Athena."

"I want to make myself clear, just because you defeated Kronos doesn't make you deserving of everything, including Annabeth."

Percy glanced at Annabeth easily conversing with his father. They were laughing about something underneath ironically enough an olive tree.

"I know we didn't start out on the right foot since you know...your arch rivals son and all...but Annabeth has been with me since I was 12." "I trust her with my life, and I hope she would say the same thing about me."

Athena follows his gaze to see the same sight, she studies Percy's expression from the corner of her eye.

She lets out a sigh, "She makes her own decisions regardless if I'm her mother or not, I can't be there for all my children I'm afraid but I would like to be there for her more." "Annabeth is one of my most promising and if one of her choices is you, I can't stop her."

Percy snaps his head to her and hesitantly tests the waters. "So you're okay with us being together?"

"Your father and I had our many differences but it shouldn't affect our children's' lives." She hummed.

Breathing a sigh of relief out of his nose, "I'm glad they both were teasing me that you were going to turn me into an owl." He said chuckling a bit.

Athena held his eyes a certain gleam can be seen through hers. "Oh, who says I won't?" "If you hurt her that is."

"Trust me, Lady Athena, Annabeth would hurt me worse."

She gave him a hint of a smile as the two of them continued to watch Annabeth who was now talking to Hephestus.

"I have no doubt Perseus."


	20. The Proposal

19 is young in the 21st century but not to a demigod. They're lucky to make it past 16. What cemented Percy's decision happened a month ago. It's after both wars and they survived through it all.

Annabeth was walking to her Greek class at camp. She always blamed herself for not sensing it first but how is someone supposed to sense betrayal? It was one of the newly claimed demigods. A knife slipped right to her kidney.

Annabeth's friends are always close by and Jason tackled the demigod to the ground. Annabeth still had a fire in her eyes, she was tempted to pull the knife out to stan the guy that got her. Jason kept the boy on the ground on his stomach, basically sitting on top of him with a knee in his spine and a hand shoving his face into the dirt.

"Percy!" Jason yelled.

Said man all but pushed Jason aside to get to the traitor who harmed the love of his life. Percy lifted the kid by his collar, off the ground. They could see his face clearly now, it was Jake Patterson; son of Aries.

In a not so far off distance, the lake churned and the bathroom pipes burst.

"Percy! No! You have to help me get her to the Big House." Will ordered him.

Jake took the opportunity to spat in his face. Jason hauled Percy off after dropping him. He held the enraged demigod's fist back.

"Bro go, she needs you."

Nico shadow traveled right next to Will. "Chiron has been notified until further notice Camp Half-Blood is on lockdown."

Upon Will's instructions, Percy took off his shirt to stem Annabeth's blood flow.

Nico motioned to Jason, "Take him to my cabin, we'll have to gather the other head campers to discuss what to do with him."

With Percy carrying Annabeth as gently as possible to the Big House, Will was able to examine the wound better.

"Just as a feared, poison." He swore in Greek.

He called into the air. "Nico!"

In a flash or more like a shift in the darkness, his boyfriend appeared. "What is it?"

"I need more of my siblings here, I can't do this by myself."

Nico nodded before succumbing to the other side. It took four of Apollo's children to get her stable.

It was way to close, even with Will's expertise. They've all been out of practice for serious injuries like this one since the wars.

Percy prayed to every god above that Annabeth would pull through. Thank the gods she did make it, albeit bedridden for a week or two. Her friends came to visit her often enough and Percy virtually lived there too. Jake Patterson was sentenced to death, Clarrise was quick about it.

That was the final straw for Percy. A month has come and gone and Perseus Jackson was finally going to propose.

He wracked his brain for a month deciding where he wanted to pop the question, ultimately he chose the place where they shared their first kiss and begun their relationship.

Percy told Annabeth to meet him on the shores at sunset. He also thought about dressing up but his camp shirt was good enough for him. Her life revolved around Camp Half-Blood since she was seven, now it expanded to include him.

"Why did you want to see me all the way out here Seaweed Brain?"

He turned around to face her. The ring burned in his pocket.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he answered to her, "Well I know you'll be going back to college soon for the new semester so I just wanted to spend some quality time together."

Annabeth kissed him on the cheek. "That's really sweet, what did you plan on us doing?"

He shrugged. "Maybe throw you into the lake—he picked her up and pretended to toss her, much to her laughter—or we could just sit on the sand and watch the sunset."

Annabeth quieted down her laughter, "I think I'll take the latter for now."

Percy gestured in front of him to take a seat, he wrapped a warm arm around her.

Maybe now? He thought, Or maybe a little later? Crap the sun is setting fast, I don't want to ask her in the darkness.

He cleared his throat nabbing the attention of his girlfriend.

"Uh...Annabeth..."

She nudged him softly with her shoulder. "What are you getting nervous for?"

Grabbing her hands, he helped her up only for him to go back down on one knee.

He gave her a teary smile. "Annabeth Chase: Wise Girl; You've been by my side since I was 12, in fact, you were the first person I woke up too in this crazy world of demigods and monsters."

"From then on you were with me even when we were apart, even though we didn't want to be, we always found our way back to each other."

He chuckled slightly "This might sound cliche but I went through hell with you, literally."

Percy became somber again at Annabeth's watery eye roll.

"You once told me when we were 16 and in the middle of an all-out war, that you hated when things were only temporary, that's why you wanted to build something permanent..."

He finally dug around in his front pocket for the loose ring, it matched the red coral pendant that he gave her when they started dating. He eyes it from its spot in the middle of her camp necklace.

Percy closes his eyes for a split second before meeting hers, "...well Annabeth Chase, will you build something permanent with me?"

Annabeth stayed silent through the whole speech, she had a feeling that something like this was happening but now at the moment she was overwhelmed.

Taking note of her silence, Percy started to get antsy. "Come on Wise Girl, you so aren't making things easy for me."

Finally, her beautiful giggle fills his ears. She pulled him up on his feet and took the ring from his grasp.

Slipping the ring on the proper finger she chastised him, "I thought I told you from the beginning Seaweed Brain, I'm never ever going to make things easy for you, get used to it."

Percy laughed out loud before bringing her in for a bruising kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The first one-shot is done, there will be plenty more where that came from also give me some suggestions on what you want to see in the comment box below or PM your requests.
> 
> Don't forget to Follow to receive more one-shots and click that Favorites Button.
> 
> Stay Crazy.


End file.
